


Surprise

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	Surprise

Gibbs had asked McGee to come by after work they needed to talk he said but he just wanted the young man near. He didn't know what was going on with himself or with McGee but he wanted to find out. McGee had always been an open book to him but the last couple of weeks he seemed withdrawn and strangely quiet more so than usual.  
Something was bothering him and Gibbs wanted to find out what it was. He had stopped by the store on the way home to pick up some beer and had asked McGee to pick up some pizza on his way over.  
McGee's car was in his driveway when he got to the house and because the front door was wide open he figured Tim had left it open because his hands were full. As he approached the door he heard a soft moan. He quietly put the beer down and pulled his sidearm. Slowly entering the doorway and against the wall the first thing he noticed was that the entry table had been knocked over. Moving quietly and cautiously further in he began to notice that things were amiss in the living room, the kitchen, and saw things strewn up on the stairs. As he was moving past the living room he heard the quiet moan again. Stepping in a little farther he saw that a fight had taken place in here. As he began to move around the overturned table and chairs he saw a pair of feet sticking out, moving closer he noticed the slacks and it hit him that McGee was laying on the floor. He rushed to the younger man. Checked his pulse, and began to check him for wounds. There was a deep gash on his head, and as he turned him over he found a bullet hole in his side. He hadn't seen or even noticed the blood around Tim's body. He was worried about him.  
Gibbs pulled his phone out and immediately called an ambulance and then called Ducky.  
“Jethroe it's so nice....” Ducky began and then was cut off by Gibbs panicked voice.  
“ Duck its McGee he's been shot and beaten. I need you to meet us at the hospital. I have called an ambulance but he's hurt bad.” Gibbs said the panic and anger rising at the same time in his voice.  
“I'll meet you there and I will notify the others. Just take care of our young Tim.”

Just as Gibbs was hanging up the cops and the ambulance attendants came through the door.  
“Over here and hurry he's bleeding badly.” Gibbs shouted concern tinging his voice.  
The EMT's found them and Gibbs moved out of the way so they could work. 

“Sir!” One of the cops said.  
“What the hell do you want?” Gibbs growled.

 

“Sir. Can you tell me what happened here and who you are? What is your relationship to the victim.” The officer asked.  
Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge. “I don't know what happened and as for who I am, I am a federal agent and that is one of my men. As for what has happened to my home I have no idea. When I got here the front door was open and I found my house in disarray. My man shot and hurt how else I have no idea. No if you have nothing else I would appreciate it if you would not touch anything till my people get here and keep the scene secure do you think you can do this officer. This is now a NCIS case.” Gibbs told the young officer raising his eyebrow as he did so. 

“I think I have all I need for my report Agent ….?”  
“Gibbs” Gibbs offered. 

Gibbs watched as they loaded McGee onto the stretcher and began to wheel him outside to the ambulance.  
“Just a minute.”  
The EMT's stopped as Gibbs leaned down and whispered in McGee's ear, “ You don't have permission to die on me McGee do you hear me?”  
McGee heard and was barely able to nod.  
“Get him out of here and his doctor will be waiting for you when you get there is name is Dr. Mallard and no one but no one is to treat him but Dr. Mallard. Do you understand me.” Gibbs said holding the EMT's with a glare.  
They both nodded yes and left quickly. As they exited DiNozzo and David came thru the door carrying their equipment. Gibbs gave them orders and told them to call in anyone they needed. He wanted no mistakes on this one.  
“Boss how is McGee?” Tony asked concern in his voice.  
“I don't know but when I find out I will let you both know. I don't want the local LEO's in on this. This is our case. I will notify Vance and let him know whats going on. I want you two to stay on this.” Gibbs said as he hurried out the door.

“Ziva, whats with Gibbs he's been acting strange for the last couple of weeks. For that matter so has McProbie. What do you think is going on between them? I mean just the other day McGeek was telling me how he had never been to Gibbs house and now here we are and he's in the hospital and Gibbs house is like a fight zone.”  
“Tony I don't have a clue as to whats going on with them. That is between them. Your right though McGee has been on edge the last couple of weeks and every time Gibbs is near him he gets nervous and even makes excuses not to be around the man. As for him being here tonight I heard Gibbs tell him that they needed to talk. He may have surprised somebody robbing Gibbs house and they fought and McGee got hurt.” Ziva stated. 

 

They continued to work. After a time they had a couple of other teams arrive to help so they could leave and go to see how Tim was doing.

 

Gibbs arrived shortly after the ambulance and was met by Ducky.  
“Tim is in surgery Jethroe. He has a couple of broken ribs, a ruptured kidney, and his spleen is going to have to be removed. He also has a punctured lung. He was lucky that the bullet missed his vital organs and his heart. He is going to be alright but he will be in a lot of pain. The doctors will take good care of him and I will be doing his follow up care but for now they are what he needs. Your just going to have to sit this one out till he gets out of surgery. Now if you will let me I need to get back in there.” Ducky said as he walked back into the surgery theatre.  
Gibbs sat down and hung his head in his hands. “ If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be laying on that operating table. Why him? What happened? Who did this and why? Where they after me or McGee? If it was McGee then how did they know he would be there? If not then who is after me?” Gibbs was lost in thought and didn't notice Vance's approach.  
“How's that young man of your's Gibbs?” Vance asked softly.  
“ He's still in surgery Leon. He almost didn't make it. I have to find the bastards that did this to him.” Gibbs growled.  
“We will find out who did this but you know you and your team cannot be involved. I have Johnson taking over for your team. He's a good man and you need to be here for McGee.” Leon told him.

Just as Gibbs was about to respond Ducky came out to update them.  
“Doctor Mallard how is our boy?” Vance asked.  
“Director, Jethroe he is going to be fine. He came through the surgery fine and they are taking him up to ICU here in a few. They repaired all the damage and removed his spleen. Now its all up to young Timothy.” Ducky said rubbing his tired eyes.  
“Can I see him Duck?”  
“As soon as he is settled in ICU I will let you know and let the nurses know that your not to be disturbed.”  
“Thanks Duck.”  
Gibbs you will keep me posted on the boys condition in case things change. I will put a man on your house to make sure someone doesn't come back to finish the job.  
“Thanks Leon but I think Tim will be safe here and I am staying here for the time being. I want him to have someone here he trusts when he wakes up. I appreciate what your doing.”

 

 

The three men talked a bit more then Director Vance took his leave to go home. Leaving Gibbs and Ducky alone. It was sometime before either man spoke.  
Finally Ducky could take it no longer. “ Jethroe you need to tell him how you feel. Don't waste this chance and don't lie to him or yourself any longer. I saw the look in your eyes when you got here. You were terrified of losing him. Don't make the mistake of not telling him and losing him.”  
“I ...I don't know what your talking about Ducky? What do you want me to tell him? How do you know how I feel about him anyway?”  
“Jethroe its obvious, at least to me, that you have feelings for that young man. Before you start to object, let me finish. I know your not gay. I know that in affairs of the heart we never choose who we love. I know that just because you happen to have fallen in love with that young man does not make you gay, or a homosexual. It just means that your a human being. More importantly a man who has been hurt so deeply and lost those he cared about that he never even thought of letting someone else in. Much less a kind, caring, loving soul, with a big heart that doesn't see your faults, but sees a man in pain and longs to comfort him. Tim doesn't even realize the effect he has had on you. He just wants to please you and have you be proud of him. He needs you and yet he doesn't even realize that he loves you. Don't throw away the best thing thats happened to you since Shannon and Kelly. You both deserve the happiness you can give to each other. Sometimes thats all we can ask for even if we think its wrong. Tell him whats in your heart and stop listening to your mind. I've seen the way you look at him. I've seen the way he looks at you. I saw how worried you have been over the past couple of weeks because Timothy has not been himself. He has been worried about you as well. I think its time the two of you talked to each other and stop wasting time.” 

Gibbs just stared at his old friend for a long moment. “Am I really in love with Tim? If I am will he even want me? I'm to old for him, what would he want with an old man? He deserves someone his age, not someone set in his ways. He deserves to be loved but by someone closer to his age. Is this just a passing fling for me or him? I've never been with another man I don't know what to do? What if I hurt him? Will he leave? Will I? I have no idea what to do or say to him. I don't deserve someone like him. He definitely doesn't deserve someone like me. I don't want to hurt him. Thats the last thing I want to do. I care about him but do I care about him in that way?” Gibbs had become lost in his thoughts not realizing Ducky was watching him carefully seeing the doubts and questions plaguing his mind. 

Ducky rested his hand on Gibbs shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts. “ Jethroe just talk to the boy and let things happen. Stop beating yourself up about it. Let him decide what and who he wants to love and care about. This is his decision as well as yours. Now I am going to check with ICU and see if he is settled and I will come back and give you his room number. And Jethroe one more thing if you don't tell him I will.” Ducky turned on his heal and left Gibbs with his mouth hanging open. Gibbs knew that if he didn't tell McGee how he felt Ducky sure as hell would. This wasn't something that he could leave to his friend. He sat down and waited for Ducky's return. Gibbs once again became lost in thought. His mind in turmoil over this situation. So lost in thought  
that he didn't notice that Tony and Ziva had arrived. It wasn't until Ziva took his hand that he was brought out of his thoughts.  
“How is McGee Boss?” Tony asked.  
“ He is being put in ICU Tony. He had a couple of broken ribs, a punctured lung, and they had to remove his spleen, all that on top of being shot. But Ducky says he is going to be all right.” Gibbs said his eyes on the ground not wanting either one of his agents to see what he thought must surely be showing in his eyes.  
“Probie's tough Boss he will be alright. He has to be.”  
“What did you guys find out at the house? Do we know who or why this happened? Was he after me or McGee?”  
“We couldn't find out what it was about Gibbs. It looked like an interrupted robbery attempt. Yet there was no sign that anything was taken. We are not sure if they were after you or Tim.” Ziva explained.  
“ Did you check out McGee's place to see if maybe someone had been in there and ransacked the place? To check and make sure they were not after him?”  
“No Boss as soon as we were done we came straight here. You want me to call Vance and have him send a team to McGee's place to check it out?” DiNozzo asked.  
“NO! I want you two to go and do it. I don't want strangers going threw McGee's place. We all know what a private person he is. If you find something that gives us a clue as to whats been bothering him lately I would like to know about it. Now get going and let me know what you come up with if anything.”  
“Right Boss we're on it?” Tony said as Ziva and him stood to leave.  
As Tony walked away Ziva leaned down and whispered in Gibbs ear, “ Tim is going to be all right. He loves you and you love him. Just tell him how you feel. Stop doubting him. Thats whats been worrying him the past couple of weeks. He told me so himself. Now get off your ass and go tell him you love him.” Ziva hurrriedly left but turned around long enough to see the shocked expression on Gibbs face as well as the slight blush her words brought to his cheeks. She also noticed the single tear as it slid down his cheek. Things were looking up she thought as she turned and walked away a smile coming to her lips. 

When she caught up to Tony, the smile still on her lips, he asked “ What was that all about? Do you know something that I don't know?”  
“That was just some encouragement for Gibbs. Yes I do know something that you do not Tony and don't bother asking because your not going to find out from me.” Ziva smirked.

 

Tony hated being the odd man out, especially when he knew something was going on and he didn't know what it was. He had watched McGee dance around Gibbs for the last two weeks but didn't know why. He also watched as McGee became more and more isolated and withdrawn he had tried to talk to him but McGee would just shrug it off and go on. With just a dismissal. Tony had begun to worry about his brother (which he considered Tim) but then today Gibbs had finally had enough and he knew that if anyone could get his Probie to talk it would be Gibbs. He thought things were fine until this all happened. Would things finally get back to normal, he wondered. He missed the old McGee. He didn't like it when Tim went back to his walled in self. So lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that they had arrived at McGee's building.  
“Tony we are here.” Ziva said.  
“Yea right. Which one is his?”  
“ I believe its apt. 219” Ziva said.  
They both got out and headed inside to check the apartment. When they got there they noticed that the front door was ajar. Both drew their weapons and quietly entered Tim's small apartment. The place was a mess. Someone had been there searching for something. They cleared the apartment and looked around. Tony called the Director while Ziva searched the place. As best as she could tell nothing was missing so they had to be looking for something specific. All Tim's computers where there and still intact. His books and clothes though strewn all over still intact. Even the kitchen was messy but nothing seemed to be missing. As she carefully looked around the kitchen she spotted a book that seemed out of place. Picking it up she carefully opened the torn binding. The cover said it was a cook book but when she opened it she found something different. A journal is what was hidden inside. The hand writing was neat and legible. It was definitely a mans hand writing. She thought it was Tim's hand writing. As she read a little bit of it, it talked of a young man's life. How his father would never accept him as a person or his son. She continued to read. This boy was thrown out of his fathers house at 16 because his father thought he was gay. He wasn't allowed to come near his mom or his sister and the only refuge he had was school. He worked himself through MIT graduated and became a success. When he finally realised he was gay he had fallen for a man that was 10yrs his senior and they had begun a relationship. The man was a married professor with which he had a long loving relationship with for almost 10yrs. When the man's wife found out she murdered him and came after me. Since she was rich and well connected she was never prosecuted and I was blamed for the death of the only man I loved.  
“Ziva what are you reading?”Tony asked.  
“ It's a journal of some kind. I think it's McGees but I am not sure Tony. The hand writing looks like his but none of it makes sense.”  
“Well we better take it to the Gibbs. If we don't and he finds out there will be hell to pay.” Tony remarked. 

 

The other team arrived just as Ziva was putting the book away. They left and went to the hospital. Stopping for lunch before heading to the hospital, Ziva noticed a small white car had been following them for a while.  
“Tony did you notice that white car following us?”  
“Yea I did. Makes me wonder why? What the hell is in that book that would make them come after two federal agents?”  
“I don't know. Maybe they don't know we are agents. I think we should get this book to Gibbs and let him know someone is after Tim and this book. There must be something important in it.”  
“Yea lets grab our lunch and get out of here. All the sudden this place is giving me the creeps.”  
“I know what you mean Tony. I have the same feeling.” Ziva said as they picked up their gear and left.  
They rode in silence back to the hospital to give Gibbs their update and what they suspected and to find out how McGee was doing.  
They got to the hospital and were told that McGee was still in ICU but he would be getting moved in a few hours.  
They headed to McGee's room to check on Gibbs and give him their reports. The guard outside McGee's room let Gibbs know that they were there.

 

Gibbs sat next to McGee's bed resting his head on the younger mans chest listening to him breath. “ How could this happen? I was just about 5 minutes behind him. What the hell is going on? Why was McGee attacked? Who is doing this and why?” The questions raced in Gibbs head. His thoughts turned to what Ducky had said before. “How could he tell McGee how he felt? Would he even here him? What could this bright, handsome, selfless, young man want or see in him? What would make Ducky even think that Tim would want him? After all he is old enough to be the young man's father. Besides that I am to set in my ways. Even if McGee does love me and me him it could never work out. There are to many difference's. To much distance between them. If a women couldn't stand being with him what makes me think that a man, much less Tim could? But then again no one but Tim has ever had as much of my heart as he has but Shannon and Kelly. Can I allow myself to distort their memory by loving another man? Can I even contemplate having a relationship with McGee when I know how much they would disapprove of this? I mean how would they feel knowing that I was in love with another man,much less a man 20yrs.my junior? Knowing that I was sleeping with him,making love to him, fucking him and possibly him me. What would the rest of the team think. We are like family how can I do this to them? Wouldn't they want to see me and McGee happy for a change? Would they think less of us? 

 

Would they even care? What about our jobs? Would it put them in danger? I couldn't ruin Tim's career just for my own selfish needs and wants. He deserves better than this, better than me. What if I screw this up? It would destroy Tim and I couldn't do that. I can't take that chance. I don't have the right to play games with this young mans life, feeling, or love. What the hell is wrong with me? I love Tim but how am I supposed to deal with all of this? On top of that he was hurt because of me? I don't know what to do. Ducky said to listen to my heart and my heart tells me that I love Tim and should be with him no matter what. Yet I know its his decision as well and I have to let him make his own choices after all he is a grown man.” Gibbs last thought as he fell asleep. 

Gibbs is walking through a forest, the sun shining and he hears laughter. He looks around and sees Shannon and Kelly walking towards him. It had been a long time since Gibbs had dreamed of his lost loves. He remembered the first time they had went camping. The smell of the forest. The sounds. As he watched Shannon came up to him with that loving look in her eyes. The look that Gibbs loved so much. It tore at his heart. The tears started to flow and Gibbs didn't even try to stop them this time. Shannon reached over and brushed the tears from his cheek.  
“Why are you crying Jethroe?” She asked her voice almost like a melody in his mind.  
“ Because I love you so much. I don't want to forget you or Kelly” Gibbs replied.  
“ Daddy you can and never will for get us. We love you and want you to be happy?” Kelly said.  
“ Jethroe you won't lose us or dishonor our memories by loving someone else. You need to go on and let the love you have kept captive in your heart out. Stop pushing away the people that love you and that you love. I can't and won't tell you that its not going to hurt because it will. But know we will always be here for you. We will live on in your heart and because you love someone else doesn't mean your replacing us.” Shannon asked quietly as she kissed Gibbs.  
Breaking the kiss Gibbs looked into those eyes. The ones he loved so much and whispered, “ I do love someone else but I am so afraid of hurting them and losing them like I lost you. I don't know if I can stand to lose him or not. I have never in my life been with or wanted another man like I do him. Is it wrong to for me to love him this much, to want him this much, to need him this much? He has reached out and touched the most secret of places in my heart and opened them. I just feel like I am betraying you and Kelly by loving another man. He is the most kind, gentle, loving, sweetest man, I have ever known. He loves me for me faults and all. Its like being with you all over again Shannon.” 

“ Why would you be betraying us Jethroe? We want you to move on, to be happy, to find someone to love and be loved by. We don't care that it's another man. We just want to see you happy. To see you being loved and loving someone in return.

That's all we have ever wanted. Stop doubting yourself and don't doubt this young man's love for you. No one can replace us or ever make you forget us. Because we will always be in your heart. We love you no matter what.” Shannon said tapping Gibbs chest above his heart with her finger.  
“Daddy I don't care who you love so long as your happy and they are happy. Your happiness means everything to me and Mommy. Please just go to him and be happy. Don't forget that we love you so much.” Kelly said hugging her dad as the three of them held each other. Gibbs kissed each of his girls in turn and held them one last time.  
“I love you both so much. I miss you both so much every day of my life. Yet when I am with Tim he makes the hurt go away. His smile warms me the way both of yours did. He fills my soul the way you both have done and still do. Your right, both of you are it's time for me to move on. To let my love flow once more and to be happy. I want to Thank you both for being here with me and telling me that every thing is okay. That now I can move on and that I can finally be happy again. I will always LOVE YOU Both.”  
With that Gibbs kiss them both and they faded into the forest. The last words he heard from them was “ We LOVE YOU to Jethroe.”  
Gibbs was startled from his sleep by a hand resting on his shoulder. Looking up he saw those incredible green eyes watching him. He quickly wiped away the tears from his cheeks. Before Gibbs could say anything the door to McGee's room was quietly swept open and Tony and Ziva were there. 

“Hey McGoo. It's good to see your awake. How you feeling Probie?” Tony said his voice showing concern,even as he tried to lighten the mood.  
“Hi Tony, Ziva. B...Boss what happened? Why am I in the hospital?” Tim croaked his throat dry from the surgery.  
“ What do you remember McGee?” Gibbs questioned.  
“ Not much. I remember walking in your front door and after that its all a blurr. Why what happened to me? Did I fall down the stairs again or something?”  
“ No McGee you didn't fall down the stairs. When you got to my place you went in and were attacked. Whom ever did this tried to make sure that you didn't live through it. We need to know if there is anything else you can remember?” Gibbs said.  
“No boss I told you all that I can remember.”  
“Tim do you know anything about this book?” Ziva asked pulling the book out of her backpack.  
“ No Ziva why? I don't even recognize it. Where did you get it.” Tim answered.  
“ We found it at your place McGeek. Someone we think was looking for it. They trashed your place.” Tony answered before Ziva could say anything.  
“You mean someone trashed my apartment for that? What the hell is going on?” Tim asked 

 

“We don't know but we are trying to find out. Is there anything unusual about this book Tim?” Gibbs asked.  
“I don't know I have never seen it before. Where in my apartment did you find it?”  
“It was behind a couple of other books like someone was hiding it for some reason.” Ziva stated.  
“ Tim have you had any visitors to your apartment recently?” Gibbs asked.  
Poor Tim blushed bright red as they all looked on. “Well actually I did have a friend over a couple of nights ago. But she didn't stay long. I went into the bedroom to get something for her and when I came out she was gone. I didn't think anything of it at the moment but now I do find it strange?” Tim answered.  
Just then the doctor came in and shooed them all out.  
“ Gibbs what is going on here?” Tony asked.  
“ I don't know but I think the Director needs to know about this. I'm going to stay here. Why don't you two get some rest and I will talk to Vance in the morning?” Gibbs replied.  
“Ok Gibbs if you need anything let us know.” Ziva said steering Tony down the hall to the elevators. 

“ Ziva why did you do that?” Tony asked  
“Because Tony, Gibbs needs some time to think. He has a lot on his mind right now. Besides I am starving and we both need the rest.” Ziva stated.  
“ Fine you want to grab a bit to eat with me? I know a nice little place not far from here” Tony asked.  
“ Sounds good Tony. Lets go and then get some sleep.” 

A few minutes later the doctor came out and let Gibbs back into McGee's room. 

“McGee,Tim we need to talk. For now I just want you to listen and when your better we will talk more. I have somethings I want and need to tell you. Ok.” Gibbs said softly.  
“Sure Boss what ever you want.” Tim croaked.  
“ First off when were alone don't call me Boss or Gibbs it's Jethroe. Second I have needed and wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I have been scared to say anything. I want you to know that if you don't feel the same way just say so and nothing more will be said about it. Do you understand?”  
“I understand Jethroe.”  
“ I want you to know Tim that when I asked you to come over tonight its because I know that something had been bothering you lately and I wanted to find out what it was. When you got hurt it just about tore me apart. 

 

What I'm trying to say Tim is, here goes Gibbs thought to himself, I LOVE YOU TIMOTHY McGEE.” Gibbs declared.  
Gibbs watched Tim's face for a reaction but all he saw where Tim's green eyes as they filled with tears. Gibbs misunderstanding what he saw in McGee's eyes he turned and started to leave. His heart shattered and broken. As he started to leave he felt McGee's hand on his arm. Turning around he was taken in by the emerald green eyes.  
“Don't go Jethroe. Please stay. I was shocked that you felt that way. Because I love you as well Leroy Jethroe Gibbs and I have for a long time. I was crying because I was happy. You mean everything to me Jethroe. Please don't leave me. I need you.” Tim's voice broke as his tears fell. For the first time in McGee's life he had found someone to care about and to love. His own doubts coloring his thoughts. The men continued to talk until both finally fell asleep. 

 

Two weeks later:

Gibbs had told the doctor that McGee would be staying with him so he could watch over him and make sure he was doing fine. The two men had talked long and hard and had made things known to each other that they had kept secret for so long. Now the hard part was coming.  
They had caught the man that had attacked McGee and found out about the book. That was all in the past now.  
McGee and Gibbs now had to start getting to know each other and what that would mean for both men. They knew they loved each other but they yet didn't know how to make love. Neither man had ever been with another man nor had they ever thought that they would be. This was new and uncharted territory for them both. Both agreed they did like a challenge though. McGee was well enough to go home but his ribs were still sore and aching so they both knew that anything more than just holding each other was out of the question for now. Gibbs looked forward to going back to work and McGee was anxious to get to do some writing, something he hadn't done in a long time and his publisher was get anxious to have the new book out and finished.  
They took their time getting McGee settled in Gibbs house. All the time Tim complained that he would be fine on his own at his place and that Gibbs didn't need to worry about him. Gibbs told him that he was staying with him and that was that, no arguing. Tim grumbled as he sat down on the leather couch watching the rest of the team bring his things in from Jethroes truck.  
“Boss where do you want this stuff?” Tony asked  
“Put it in my room at the head of the stairs Tony. McGee will be sleeping there and I will be taking the couch.” Gibbs said.

 

“Boss I can't take your room. I can sleep on the couch.” McGee cried.  
“ Look McGee neither one of us has to like this arraignment, but I told the doctors I was going to look after you and I met it. So I take the couch and no more arguing.” Gibbs growled.  
McGee just sat there looking miserable knowing he was putting Gibbs out but for the sake of the team and posterity he also new that Gibbs would be sharing that bed with him. Inside McGee was grinning ear to ear, but he knew he had to keep up appearances as well. It was bad enough that Ducky knew of the arrangement but the rest of the team had to be kept in the dark, at least for the time being. After everything was moved in and it was time to relaxe Gibbs asked the rest of the team to stay for dinner. It was the least he could do since they had helped him move Tim in. They all agreed and so Gibbs ordered pizza and they sat down to talk and get McGee caught up on all that had been happening since his attack. After eating and talking they all left the two men alone. 

“Jethroe thank you for everything. It means a lot to me. When you first told me that you Loved me I thought that this was going to be one of your flings that we, us couldn't last. That you would get tired of me and walk away like all the others have. That I wouldn't be good enough for you. Now that I'm here in your home i'm still not sure of what to think.” McGee said looking at the floor. Trying his best not to shed the tears that threatened to fall.  
“Why after all we have been through and all that we have said would you think that I would throw you away? I love you Tim. Nothing is going to change that. I know that in the past I have had and made mistakes but your not one of them. I know that this is going to take time for us both but give us, me a chance to prove to you that I am here for you now and always.”  
“I know you are Jethroe but I still can't help thinking that one day your going to find a women and fall in love, or lust, and then what will become of me? What will I do if that happens. I can't just stop loving someone. If we do this I have to be sure that this is real and not just something that will fade and pass away with time. I don't know what you see in me. Your strong, handsome, courageous, your everything I am not.” Tim said pain edging his voice.  
“Tim we have been over this. I love you and no one else. I maybe all those things but so are you. You have a strength I could never have, you have a courage that is beyond definition, your handsome to me. I see a beauty in you that rivals the stars themselves. Your everything I am not as well. I love you for that. Please stop doubting yourself and us. It hurts when you do that. Not only you but me as well. Your more than enough for me and I couldn't love you any more if you were a woman. Your the person I want in my life no one else. I never told you this but even Shannon and Kelly told me in a dream that it was okay for me to love you. That as long as I was happy it didn't matter whom I loved just as long as I was loved and loving in return.

They knew how I felt about you. If I had any doubts about you or us they never would have given me, us, their blessing. Now please come to bed. I want to hold the man I love in my arms tonight.” Gibbs said as he offered his hand to Tim and brought him up and into an embrace. Gibbs kissed Tim's lips gently at first then more passionately as McGee responded to his touch. Breaking the embrace and kiss Gibbs led McGee up to the bedroom that was to become theirs for a long long time.


End file.
